This invention relates to walls in which a frame structure defines a series of cells in which panes or panels (referred hereinafter simply as "panels") are mounted as an infill. The invention also relates to sealing gaskets for curtain wall structures.
Curtain walls, especially when employed in tall buildings, are subjected to severe wind forces which generate large static pressure differentials in relation to the controlled atmosphere in the interior of the building, and in wet conditions these can lead to problems if even minor leakage paths exist across the wall. Extreme differences between internal and external conditions can also give rise to problems of condensation; apart from obvious results, such as the fogging of glass areas, the materials that are sometimes used for the infill panels and sealing devices of curtain wall structures may be sensitive to moisture and if water is allowed to collect around them they can deteriorate.
There is a requirement, therefore, for an effective means of sealing and it would be desirable moreover, to be able to test the quality of the seal in situ.